


Moving Right Along

by Mireille



Series: Steve/Tony Teacher AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Steve and Tony get unexpected help moving.A tiny ficlet set several months after the end of "Something to Talk About."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve/Tony Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Moving Right Along

****

Steve leaned against the kitchen doorway. "The movers are here."

Tony had been sorting out Steve's plates and silverware--the stuff his mother left him would come with him to Tony's house ( _their_ house; Steve had already done some redecorating to make it feel more like a shared place, because Tony didn't want to have to start again just when he'd got the garage exactly the way he liked it), the rest was going to the thrift store--but at that, he stopped and frowned. 

"We didn't hire movers. You specifically wouldn't let me hire movers, which is why I'm wasting my Saturday morning wrapping up your mom's good dishes in ads from Save-A-Lot."

"He didn't hire us, Mr. Stark!" a very perky voice called from the living room. "We just wanted to help!" 

"No, I didn't want to go to my cousin's gross gender reveal party," came a second, bored-sounding, voice. "But I'm here anyway." 

"Ned, are you there too?" Tony called, putting down a newspaper-wrapped plate and going through into the living room. 

"Peter made me," Ned said when he saw Tony. 

And sure enough, Peter, MJ, and Ned were in the living room--Peter practically radiating cheerful helpfulness, Ned fidgeting uncomfortably, MJ looking just as bored as she'd sounded. 

Tony looked at Steve. "You told them we were moving in together? You told them where you live? Are you nuts? We'll never get rid of them, they're like roaches." 

"Present company excepted?" Peter suggested. 

"Present company most definitely not excepted," Tony said. The kid just laughed. 

"I have no idea what they're doing here," Steve said.

"We Googled the address," MJ said. 

"And I overheard Mr. Rogers telling Mr. Odinson about the move," Ned added. 

"We thought we'd surprise you! Ned even borrowed his mom's SUV, so we can haul more stuff." 

Ned dangled a set of keys in the air. "We can also make runs to the hardware store, or go for coffee, or whatever you guys need." 

Tony recognized that attitude; he'd seen it in a lot of students over the years. That was "I actually have my license _and_ car keys, please let me drive as much as possible." He'd have to send the kids out for multiple coffee runs. Totally out of the goodness of his heart, and not because he both wanted coffee and to get the kids out from underfoot. 

"How about you do that?" Tony dug out his wallet. He looked the three of them over and handed some cash to MJ. Not that he thought Peter or Ned would steal it. She was just the least likely of them to be the victim of some absurd run of improbably bad luck that would end up with Tony's money being eaten by a coyote. "We need more trash bags, I need a black Americano, Steve wants a flat white, no sugar, and get yourselves whatever you want." 

"Thor should be here in a few minutes to help load the truck," Steve said. "Get him a large black coffee, and bring some cream and sugar. I don't remember how he takes it." 

MJ looked at the money in her hand. "If you throw in another ten, we can get a dozen doughnuts, too. I know they made the cherry-filled ones at Downtown Doughnuts this morning; I went past there on my way to Ned's and they had the specials sign out." 

Tony did the math. Six of them. Three teenagers, plus he'd seen how much food Thor could inhale. He gave her another twenty. "Get two dozen assorted. Make sure there's a lemon and a cherry-filled one for me." 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark!" the three of them chorused, and scampered off to be someone else's problem for at least forty-five minutes. Maybe longer, if there was a line at the doughnut shop.

"Thor's coming to help?" he asked Steve when they were gone. 

"I thought we could use another pair of hands," Steve said, with an innocent expression that might have fooled someone who wasn't Tony. "I didn't know the kids were going to show up."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Bruce is going to be at my house in about ninety minutes to help us unpack, would it?" 

"Would I do that?" Steve asked, in a wounded tone. 

"Yes, you would. You're as bad as the kids." 

"One, the kids' matchmaking worked out pretty well in the end," Steve said. "And two, I'm not matchmaking. I'm just providing opportunities for Thor and Bruce to interact. If they don't hit it off, they don't hit it off." 

"You can't fool me."

Steve shrugged, putting his arms around Tony and pulling him in for a kiss. "What can I say? I want our friends to be as happy as we are." 

"You're a sap, Rogers," Tony said, but he kissed Steve back, because maybe so was he.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the urging of my beloved soft_princess. 
> 
> You can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://mireille719.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
